Amsterdam
by Ethnic-Renegade
Summary: Rei is sent to Amsterdam after his father comitted suicide. His intention is to meet with his uncle, after waiting for several hours he decides to take on the streets himself... earley lemon drug references R&R please (flame if u wish i can take it)
1. Default Chapter

Amsterdam A story By Andrew Mickan

Rei never intended to end up in Amsterdam. When his father, one of his only family member's left commited suicide he was sent to Amsterdam to meet his uncle who Rei didn't even know. "Why don't you stay at your friends place for the night?" Rei thought about what happened last week. "Have fun" Those were his fathers last words to Rei. Rei later got the call from a neighbour about what happened, Rei ran home when he heard the news from his neighbour. His father was still on the floor, blood ran all over the carpet. Rei looked at the blood, how red it was. He then thought about his mother and her dress, she always wore red. It was her favourite colour. Rei closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. Rei was never the one to show much emotion. Even when his mother died saving Rei from being hit by a drunk driver he barely cried. He was 10 back then, 8 years since then he stands infront of his father's body and wept.

When Rei arrived at the airport he was instructed to wait out the front of the terminal for his uncle. His uncle never came. Rei waited until dark he got up from the seat and walked into the city. He found a bar and walked in and sat down at the bar stool. "Can I help you?" The pink haired female attending the bar said. Rei looked up at her, she can't be much older than him, she dosen't even look legal enough to be serving drinks. "Thats a good question can you?". The girl just looks at Rei for a minute and pours him a beer "So life is getting you down huh? well you're not the first person to be here with the same circumstances....what brings you to Amsterdam....err...name?" "Rei, and you?" "Mariah, just Mariah.." She says proudly. Rei looks at Mariah and sighs "My father just recently shot himself so I was sent here to live with my uncle...I never met him at the airport and I get the feeling I never will meet him". Mariah is stunned at Rei's comments "gee.....I'm so sorry to hear about that, thats one of the sadest stories to date...." Rei just stares into his drink. He then reaches for his wallet but Mariah refuses to accept the money, "Thankyou" Rei says as he gets up and walks for the door. "Where will you stay?!" Mariah questions Rei. Rei looks into his wallet, he only has enough money to last him a few days. He then looks out at the rainy street, "I'll find some shelter..." Mariah comes out from the bar "You have got me too involved in your situation now Rei, come, you can stay with me....only because you seem like a nice person, and I'm the kind of person to help people like you." Rei's eyes brighten somewhat, "I don't know how to thank you enough!" Mariah smiles "don't mention it".

"Well this is my place" Mariah walks up the stairs to her apartment. "The thing about Amsterdam is that you can be here to live comfortably, you can be here to work, you can be here to perform and you can come for the peformance" Rei looks at the stairs "Some people come here to buy, come come to sell, there are people who come here to die, and people who come to kill....the key to living in this city is to know why you are here..." Rei stops at the second last step "Why am I here?" Mariah turns around and smiles "Exactly".

"There are a few places you should avoid here Rei, First is the Southside....thats where the drugdealers and low lifes live...its cheap to rent there....but its cheap and you can risk your life living there..." Rei nods his head, He dosen't seem phased about where he ends up. "Then there is "the strip" thats where local Dj's and sometimes healining Dj's go....When big Dj's are there, the place is safe....when its a local gig, the Drug dealers emerge and its not a nice place to be..." Rei looks up, "I'll be careful".

Mariah finally arrives to her corridor she pauses and turns around "I think I am forgetting somewhere" "Yes! the docks, Never go down to the docks....Thats where the dealers stock comes from Verry dangerous Verrry hostile...." Rei smiles "I have no reason to be going down there so ill take your word for it then...." Mariah flicks her pink hair back behind her shoulder, grabs her keys and opens the door to apartment number fifty eight.

"Home sweet home" Mariah Says as she sits down at the table she suddenly gets up and opens the door next to the kitchen "This here is your room...Its small, but I'm sure it will do you nicely". Rei looks into the room, Its quits fancy for a spare room there is a walking closet, an ensuite and a balcony. "Thanks again, I really appreciate this" Rei Says. Mariah just smiles and shuts the door. That night there was less rain than there was before, the wind was howling and a cold north breeze kept Rei awake. The constant rattling of the windows was consistently ruining his sleep as he dazed in and out of consciousness.

The next day Rei woke up when Mariah shut the door. Rei stepped out onto the cold street and decided to explore Amsterdam Lets check out those places she was talking about He though to himself. Rei was the kind of guy who would be warned but never heed the warning. The weather grew somewhat colder when he arrives at Southside. It didn't seem like such a bad place at daytime. A few minutes away was "The Strip" The street had litter all over the floor. Rei had to watch his step and not step on the broken bottles or syringes.

Later that day he finally walked down to the docks, Clouds seemed to be accumulated around the docks. Rei looks around the docks, There is a large rusted blue tanker moored on the far side of the docks. There were three cars and about ten people gathered round there. Curiosity killed the tiger, Rei decided to take a closer look. Rei got to within 100 steps of the people when a blue haired induvidual came walking towards him "Who are you?!?!" the Blue haired stranger yells, Rei stops in his tracks "Oh....no one really just looking around" The stranger looks annoyed and nervous at the same time. "Well if you wouldn't mind...FUCK OFF! were making a deal here!" The man yells. Without confrontation Rei backs away and heads back home.

Next chapter comming soon

AndY


	2. Amsterdam Chapter 2

Amsterdam Chapter 2

Rei didn't normally let people get under his skin. But the sky blue haired man was in no way polite to him, afterall Rei was telling the truth. Rei got back to the apartment and then walked up to the counter. Mariah left a note saying she was going to be late home. The weather outside was beginning to get cloudier by the minute. The city was beginning to look like the docks were. "I wonder if he is in town now" Rei though to himself. He then shook his head "What am I thinking?! don't let assholes like him get to you!!". Rei decided to go for another walk.

It was now 9:00 when Rei arrived at "The strip" the street was somewhat cleaner than the condition it was in morning. Some of the nightclubs were beginning to open. A few limo's and expensive cars drove down the streets, most likely they will be performing tonight. just then he heard bass come from one of the buildings, someone must be around the alley.

Rei decided to take a look. Rei peered around the corner, it was that blue haired guy again! the others are calling him by the name of Kai, they are discussing some sort of deal. Just then Kai notices Rei. Rei turns around and tries not to be noticed, Kai walks up "Hey dude! omygod! I saw you once I was like whoa dude! really how?!?!" Kai wasn't making any sence. Rei was about to politely leave when another one of Kai's "comrads" come up to meet Rei. "I must apologise for my friend here...but you know what its like in Amsterdam...." Rei shakes his head "No not really, ive only been here for 2 days now..." The red head stares at Rei for a minute, "Well pleased to meet you, I am Tala the resident Dj here at club Revo...This is Bryan, my good friend....and well I can tell youve met Kai, he's one of the greatest this part of town has ever seen" Tala says, Rei looks puzzled "greatest what?" he says. "Drug dealers" Tala Replies "Kai is one of the reasons why this club flourishes..." Rei looks at the graffitied wall. "So....Rei....been to a rave before?" Tala asks. Rei shakes his head, Tala then hands Rei a ticket "Well you are about to enter a new world, a world where the music tells the stories, the Dj's enhance the story and the dealers multiply your emotions by ten!".

Rei got home, The house was still empty, he could already see spotlights from the strip beginning to take to the sky. He decided he would be polite and let Mariah know where he is in person. When he got to the bar where she worked she was busy serving drunks, "Mariah I just got invited to the Revo" Mariah suddely stops whats she's doing and looks at Rei with a concerned look. Rei paused for a moment, "Yeah...ill be back home late then..." Rei head for the door "Rei! please be careful, its a hostile place there!" Mariah pleas.

Rei entered through the main door this time, he headed down the hallway to the main room, He wasn't near the main room yet, but still the bass was vibrating the floor. The doors opened and a wind and sound nearley knocked Rei off his feat. Smoke machines were pumping out smoke thruough the club, Lasers scanned the roofs tracker lights and strobe lights were pumping up the crowd. Somehow Rei found Kai, he was in the thick of the crowd talking (somehow) to a bunch of people whilst handing out sachet's of white powder and recieving money. Kai went up to Rei and put his arm around him "Tala is great isn't he?!?" Rei nodded he clearley didn't expect it to be this intense. Kai then handed Rei a bag containing 2 pills "Think of it as a welcome bag!" Kai then disappeared into the crowds. Rei looked at the pills for a while, he thought about his father and mother for some reason. Before he knew it he had swallowed both at once. Soon the music began to muffle, Rei's vision began to play up. He saw things more sharper and colourful, there was a tickling sensation in his stomach, making himself laugh for a few moments. Suddenly the time felt like it was accelerating and Rei had to keep up with time or else he would die. he continued everything at a fast pace until he blacked out.....


	3. Amsterdam Chapter 3

Amsterdam chapter 3

When Rei Regained consciousness, he knew exactly where he was. The foul stench in the air of puke and alchohol gave it away. He was in an apartment in the strip. "Glad youre back with us again Rei..." Kai said to a dizzy Rei. "wha...what happened"? Rei questioned Kai. Kai paused for a minute ".....you collapsed from exhaustion after you took a couple of pills.....dont worry you will be fine after another 6 hours, just dont go joining the military for another 6 months so the stuff can fully flush out of your system" Rei throws up into a bucket "You were lucky though, some people who collapse....dont ever wake up..." Kai said to an already throwing up Rei. Kai tries to change the subject "err..what did you think of the music and....well.....last night?" Rei stops pukking "....yeah...it was good the lights and people were great!" Kai walks over to the balcony "And the music?" Rei smiles and sits up "It was great!" Just then Tala walks into the room "Why thankyou Rei...." Tala said shutting the bedroom door behind him, he obviously had female company in the bed he smelt of transferred perfume and had lipstick across his neck. "Wow I didn't know you you lived with Kai?!?!?" Tala smiled "he's been my friend since grade school...." Rei looks outside where Kai is sitting. Kai has just lit what looked like a cigarette. Rei then realises there is this sudden awe about Kai, he is one of the greatest things to happen to a club yet he has such a poor lifestyle and gives the impression he is rich....somehow he is such a good friend. "Got something you want to say Rei?" Kai asks Rei who is rudely staring at him. "....err no sorry..."

Rei gets home. Mariah is still asleep, she must have a day off work. Rei walks over to his room and looks up at the skylight. With the sun in his eyes, it's going to be impossible for him to sleep. Rei goes into the kitchen to pour himself a coffee. "Wonder whats on tonight down at the clubs?"

he says to himself. Rei dosen't know if they are just being nice to him and then blowing him off the next minute.

It is now 7:30pm, Mariah just gets up and runs for the door "sorry! late for night shift be back tomorrow bye!" is all she said bailing out the door. Just as Rei puts down his fifth coffee he hears a beat picking up, the clubs are starting again. Rei walks out of the apartment and heads for Revo.

Club Revo

"Glad you could make it again....Rei" Rei turns around and see's Kai standing at the door "Kai!" Rei says in delight "back for more? you picked a good time....tala is doing a hardcore set....this is his best shit yet!" Kai shouts, the bass is already ear drum shatteringly loud. "I would like you to meet someone some with me.." Kai walks over to a small group of people and taps a dark blue haired girl on the shoulder, they then walk over to Rei. "Rei this is Mariam, Mariam Rei" Mariam smiles and gives Rei a kiss on the mouth. "Awfully nice for a greeting" Rei thinks to himself. Rei looks into her eyes, they are beautiful, Green, but the pupils looks odd for this time of night, she was on something. Yes Mariam was a junkie she was a valued customer of Kai's. "Hey lets dance Rei...." She takes his hand, Rei gets a tap on the shoulder, Kai hands him a sachet with some powder in it. "You may need this tonight" Kai says Rei just looks at it shrugs his shoulders and opens the packet and sniffs the whole content.

The night just faded into visions, there were visions of Mariam and her lovely green eyes, visions of tala on the decks, visions of the lights and suddenly they all faded into Kai's bedroom. Rei then realised he was having sex with Mariam he had just reached his climax and collapsed onto the pillows, the drugs then overcame him and he drifted off into the night.


	4. Amsterdam Chapter 4

Amsterdam chapter 4

The sun woke Rei up from his sleep. This time he did not vomit after he regained consciousness. Rei looked around the room, no one was home but for some reason the floor boards shook, Club revo sounded like it was cranking. Rei got up, put on his pants and walked on down to the club. It was closed so Rei went down to the side door to take a look in. Tala was spinning on the Decks. The door was unlocked so he went on through into the main dance floor. Tala noticed him and stopped playing 'Oh no please dont stop because im here tala, keep going' Rei said politely. Tala got down from his decks 'So...you had a good night last night' Tala said in an antic manner. Rei blushed, 'From what I remember, it was pretty good'. 'pretty good?' Rei jumped, he heard a voice from behind him, it was Kai making some deal with the bartender. 'From what I _heard_ Rei, you two were at it for 2 to 3 hours.....pretty good pill huh?' Kai turned back to the deal in progress. Rei looked at all the empty sachet's on the ground, there is definately a huge deal of drugs floating around the nighclubs in Amsterdam, the club was a real mess, glasses rubbish and general litter was scattered around the floor. Rei looked back up at Tala, 'Why are you guy's back here so earley?' Rei questioned Tala. Tala flicked his hair back and took one of his vynil off the turntable 'Well im just here for some practise for the big event....and as for Kai' Tala motioned with his head towards Kai, Rei turned around and Kai handed him a poster. 'This is Sensation White' He said 'It has to be one of the biggest dance parties there is around here'. Rei had a questioned look on his face 'I thought dance valley was the largest event in Holland?' Kai smurked 'If you would let me finish'. Kai handed Rei another poster 'And this, is Sensation Black, our one and only Tala will be spinning at this event.' Kai handed Rei a pass to both events. 'Me and my friend here, Max the bartender have plans for a huge exctasy haul for the whole week at sensation'. The bartender opened the till to count his money. 'Yeap white and black, I cant wait for the hard Dj's to come out at black.....they go off!' Max said, 'Err what do you mean by off?' Rei Replied. Max laughed 'You know... when all the drugs are kicking in and stuff and the musics pumpin' everything just overcomes you and you just dance man, just dance....they go off'. Rei sweatdropped...

Later that afternoon, Rei got back to his old apartment. Mariah was sitting down on a bean bag, with her hair down reading a book. Rei stood at the entrance of the apartment and got caught in a kinda daze. Mariah hadn't noticed because her whole concerntration was in the book. Rei snapped out of his daze and walked across to his room. 'Oh hey Rei, didnt hear you come in...'. Mao spoke, Rei had finally got her attention 'Hey Mariah! what are you doing tonight?' Rei blurted out. Mariah blushed 'Oh nothing I suppose, why?' Rei smiled 'I was wondering, would you like to, grab dinner or something....together?'. Mariah shut her book. ' Its a date'...

Chapter 5 comming soon.

What did you guys think? email me or review, whatever.... cheers.


End file.
